Curiosity mentally scarred the Lavi
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: Lavi should've learned not to eavesdrop because sometimes, there are things you don't need to know. Kanda X Reader


Curiosity mentally scarred the Lavi

Lavi slipped down the hallways, stealthily avoiding anyone who would ask him what he was doing. He ducked behind a pillar as the elevator went down towards Hevlaska with new possible exorcists. The red haired boy took one step then another, silently creeping along the dark corridor, stopping in front of a door. He kicked the door open and covered his head, awaiting to be sliced in half. You see that door was no normal door for it was the door to your room. But thank god you weren▓t in there a the moment, but where could you be? A few months ago around 7 at night you would disappear, no one would know where you were. But Lavi deducted that you were in Kanda's room because he never let anyone in and nobody could check there. But how did you get in?

⌠To Yu-chan▓s room■ Lavi crept off, testing his intelligence again. You would think the junior bookman would be smart enough to leave Yu alone when he's trying to do... whatever it is he does. On the way Lavi started to think about you and why you would like Kanda.

You liked Kanda.

Kanda hated everything. No connection there...

You were violent.

Kanda is violent. There we go!

Kanda can stand you for a majority of ten to twenty seconds, longer than most people. But you were different then Allen and Lavi, you read on a daily basis and you sparred with Kanda. Unknown feelings could be growing inside Kanda, and now he's looking to soap operas to help him. Lavi snickered at the thought of Yu watching soap operas, but his thoughts dispersed as he approached Kanda's door. He stood up straight, brushed himself off, and reached forward to knock on the door. A low grumble from the room stopped Lavi from knocking, and he stood with wide eyes.

"Oh Yu! Ah, do that again," your voice groaned from the other side of the door. Lavi swore his heart stopped.

"Hee Yu, your so flexible!" Immediately Lavi's brain stopped and his face turned pink. "Mm, Yu how are we,ah, going to get Lavi to join us?" Lavi could fell the stares of the scientists walking down the hallways as Lavi pressed his ear harder against the door to hear what you were saying.

"Ah, Yu...!" then there was silence. Of course Lavi wouldn't realize that because he was already in a peaceful state of mind, where he could lay in a fetal position and mutter 'I did not hear Yu having sex, I did not hear Yu having sex...'

You giggled from the other side of the door, while yu sat on his bed with a scowl on his bright red face. You were calm, because you were a pervert and things like sex noises didn't embarrass you anymore. "That▓s what he gets for being nosy." You opened the door to see Lavi kind of just standing there with wide eyes. You poke him twice, before dragging him off towards his room. "Don't worry Lavi, it was all a dream," you whispered, opening the door to his room. You kicked him in, and he flailed and caught himself before hitting the floor. You slammed his door shut, probably scared the crap out of anybody within a one mile radius of the room, and walked back to Kanda. You pushed open Kanda's door, where said Japanese exorcist sat scowling on his bed.

"I'm back, Yu"

"Che."

"Alright, now what were we doing? Oh yeah!" You exclaimed gliding over to stand beside him, " I was reading and you were being emo." Yu twitched, turning to look towards the wall instead.

"But I have a better idea," you drawled, sitting beside him. "Look at me or I'll cut your hair."

"What?" He snapped turning to face you.

"Now, now Yu. You can't go to bed angry," you whispered, pushing forward to close the space between your lips. Kanda pulled away with an angry 'Che', and walked over to the window. You cheered inwardly, but you were an A.D.D. child so your thoughts wondered to something else. What color does a smurf turn when you choke it?

"Hey Kanda-"

"I don't know." Damn him for being smart, but then your thoughts once again wondered to the kiss. You plopped onto his bed, and snuggled into his pillow before realizing that you had a weird taste in your mouth.

"You taste like Soba," you muttered sleepily. Kanda didn't reply, instead glaring at the back of your head.

"You've never had Soba before ...idiot," he had almost gone a whole twenty minutes without insulting you. Almost.

"Yeah well if I did ever eat Soba, that's what it would taste like," you grumbled at Yu's logic. "What do I taste like, Yu?"

You never got an answer. 


End file.
